shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yūki Yoshino
Yūki Yoshino (吉野 悠姫 Yoshino Yūki) is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. She is also a resident of the Polar Star Dormitory. Appearance Yūki a petit young girl with teal colored eyes and amber-colored hair tied neatly into two buns on the sides of her head. When she lets her hair down, her hair reaches the bottom of her head, except for her bangs which barely reaches her eyes. Personality Yūki is the most spunky, cheerful, and cheeky among her fellow Polar Star Residents. She can be childish as she enjoys teasing others and sometimes acts in an extreme manner when things do not go her way or how she thinks. She has a fiery spirit and is always eager to show her abilities if challenged. Her main aspiration is to keep the entire 92nd Generation residents of Polar Star together through their Tōtsuki life. To illustrate the extent for her desire to keep everyone together, after Sōma returned after having a Shokugeki against a Tōtsuki Alumni to keep Megumi in Tōtsuki, she immediately slapped him in the face for doing something reckless that could have reduced the group. Plot Polar Star's Newest Resident Yuki entered the Polar Star Dormitory sometime prior to the beginning of the series. After the first day of school, Yūki returned to the dormitory as the newest Tōtsuki transfer student, Sōma Yukihira walked in. Unfortunately, many of her animals broke loose from their cages, causing the dormitory mother, Fumio Daimidō, to scold her. Later that night, after Sōma successfully earned himself a room, Yūki and some of her fellow dorm resident gathered in Zenji's room to welcome Sōma into the dorm. Eventually most of the residents who came to the party had fallen asleep, but Yūki and Ryōko Sakaki woke up just as Sōma completed a dish for a duel issued by Satoshi Isshiki, a second year student and the 7th Seat of the Elite Ten Council. He presented a bowl of his Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke to each of them. Yūki was astounded by the juiciness of the mackerel, though she did not know how Sōma could have achieved this texture through broiling. Satoshi explained that he used a french technique, Poêlée, much to the surprise of Yūki, but even more so that Sōma himself did not recognize the cooking term. As they finished the dish, Yūki watched as Sōma had earned Satoshi's respect. The next morning, Yūki and the rest of the residents entered the dinning hall to find Sōma there, ready to challenge Satoshi for his 7th Seat. Satoshi denied the challenge, explaining to him the basics of the formal cooking duels in Tōtsuki, the Shokugeki. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main Article: Hellish Training Camp Arc Some time after Sōma's first Shokugeki, Satoshi asked Sōma to help out in the Polar Star garden. Yūki gave him a personal tour of the many features of the plantation behind the dormitory. Shortly after, Yūki and the rest of the first year residents received the news of the first roadblock in the Tōtsuki Academy's student whittling process, the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Recalling a year when half of a generation was eliminated from this notorious camp, Yūki and the other first year resident began to worry, save for Sōma. Sōma told them that they have to be in the half that passes the camp. With some encouraging words from Satoshi, everyone calmed down and was more fired up for the camp. Several days later, Yūki and the other 92nd Generation students arrived at the Trainning Camp venue, the Tōtsuki Villa. Amazed by the luxurious hotel that they will be staying in, Yūki could not contain her excitement, though Shun reminded her that they had to survive the camp, much to her displeasure in his downer remark. Inside the main hall, Yūki watched as the head chef of the Tōtsuki Resort, Gin Dōjima, introduced the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni, many notable chefs in the culinary world who are among the few who had graduated from Tōtsuki. As the students stood in awe of the the all star line up who were recruited to help supervise the camp, Dōjima officially began the camp. Yūki bid farewell to the others as they went their separate way for their first activities. First and Second Day After a grueling first day, Yūki was happy to know that everyone from Polar Star had made it through. Yūki could not contain her excitement for the luxuries of the hotel now that their day was finished. Or so it seemed, as Hitoshi Sekimori told the students that they still had one more assignment for the day, prepare 50 dinner meals for the hotel guests. Not to mention that they would get none of the hotel's luxuries, save the rooms and baths, causing Yūki's heart to break. As their dinner challenge commenced, Yūki felt as if she was in hell. Despite the daunting task, Yūki and the rest of Polar Star had completed the assignment. As they gathered in Zenji's hotel room, Yūki's excitement was renewed once more as she promptly flopped onto one of the beds. Though she had some time to relax, exhaustion caused Yūki to fall asleep shortly after. As the second day of the camp finished, Yūki frantically searched for Megumi and Sōma, both of whom had not returned from their task. Ryōko told her that they could not have been expelled as their names did not show up on the expelled list. Recalling Sōma's first Shokugeki, Yūki and Ryōko had a bad feeling about their absence. Their fears turned out to be true as Sōma challenged Kojirō Shinomiya to a Shokugeki after he had fired Megumi. In the aftermath of their [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|''Shokugeki'']], Megumi told everyone what had happened. When Sōma finally returned to the hotel, Yūki immediately slapped him for being reckless. However Megumi reminded her that he is the reason why she is still in the camp. Though Yūki cried onto Ryōko, everyone was happy that Polar Star was still together. Breakfast Buffet Challenge and the Final Day As the third day of the camp concluded, Yūki and the others began to feel the toll on their bodies from the increasingly exhausting tasks. As they prepared to return to their rooms, Ryōko noticed that there was no scheduled bed time. Suddenly, an announcement over the hotel PA told the students to put on their uniforms and head to the main hall once more. Dōjima announced that the following morning, the students must select and prepare a buffet style dish for the hotel guests. As Yūki stood there in disbelief, she asked Shun if she misheard Dōjima. However, her worst fears turned out true. With only 8 hours to pick out and test out dishes, the students had no time to sleep. Though Yūki initially felt defeated, she fired herself up, determined to keep her hopes alive of having the entire Polar Star return. Yūki quickly rushed to the kitchens and began to test out dishes. The next morning, Yūki arrived at the buffet hall and, after a stressful two hours to serve 200 breakfast dishes, Yūki had passed the assignment. On the final day, after surviving 5 days of the hellish training camp, Dōjima gathered the students to give them their final assignment. After some inspiring words from Dōjima, he announced that Yūki along with her 627 fellow students had passed the training camp. The doors to the banquet hall opened as their final activity was a lavish feast for those who had survived the camp. Yūki shed tears as she finally got to enjoy some gourmet food alongside her fellow Polar Star residents, all of whom had survived the camp. As the camp concluded the next day, Yūki returned to Tōtsuki 43rd Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Some time after their Summer Break, Yūki found Megumi in a surprisingly good mood as she revealed that she had eared her first "A" on her own. To celebrate, Satoshi challenged her to a ping pong match. As Sōma watched as Megumi's incredible ping pong skills were displayed in the match between Satoshi and her, Yūki explained that Megumi is an incredibly skilled ping pong player and could have gone pro if she had not decided to pursue cooking. Looking for a way to sneakily get the win, Satoshi blindsided Megumi by telling her that she had been selected to participate in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election along with Sōma, Shun, and Zenji. Though Yūki was disappointed that her name was not mentioned, Satoshi told her that the Elite Ten still needs to fill up another twenty spots in a future meeting and that both Yūki and Ryōko are being considered to fill those spots. Several days after Satoshi leaked the information regarding the Autumn Election participants, Yūki and Ryōko gathered with the rest of the students as they awaited for the official announcement for the Autumn Election. When the names were finally unveiled, both Yūki and Ryōko were among the 60 names to participate. The Asura of Cooking Sometime after the announcement of the official entry for the Gala of All Festivals, Yuki would joins the Polar Star Gang returns to the Polar Star and heading to the Dinning Room for the banquet. In the same time, she met a stranger who is cooking in the kitchen and shocked after Fumio introduced Mr.Yukihira as the "old boy" (alumnus of the academy) of the academy and also was the legendary Elite Ten Council Member whose creativity and cookery rivaled to none; further also double the shock that she realized that Soma is actually the son of the legend after Soma yell to the legend as his father. After the sudden revelation, Yuki would witnessed Soma's shaken for the first time and begin to think that he had know nothing about his famed father that studied in this very academy. While seemly surprised over Mr.Yukihira's address normally and fearlessly confronts with someone odd as Satoshi, Yuki tend to ask Soma if he really didn't know about the legendary father, which she is livid by Soma's dense reaction upon the greatness of his father through the phone with various languages. As the feast begins, Yuki and Megumi would hesitate as they see the masterpiece made by the legendary alumni of the academy, which Mr.Yukihira's heart warming smile would prompt the girls to eat the dish as they please. As she tasted the dish as delicious, Yuki would imagined as the expert delicacies had made Mr.Yukihira both handsome and masculine than they had anticipated; leaving her imagination that Soma would become just like his legendary father. However, after Zenji tasted one of Jōichirō's failing dishes and the Yukihira Family discussed their failing dishes, Yūki would only concludes that family has "special". taste of food. Searching For The Curry Recipes The next morning, Yūki was feeding her chicken and found an envelope on the hostel mail box. Think that something important for, Yūki run to wake everyone up for announcement, which she see Sōma and others has awoken before her. As she learned from Megumi that they are awaken to witness the Yukihira Family Battle, Yūki is livid about her missed opportunity and laments to Megumi for not invited her to see the duel. Regardless, she told everyone that the theme for the Autumn Election would be curry. She is later inform both Sōma and Megumi that since most of the audience is the VIP, culinary business investors and entrepreneurs around the world, the dish has to be unique and impressive . Yūki then requested Fumio to take care of her chickens while tell Sōma and Megumi that she will be returning to her hometown for her training. As Sōma would asked her leave, she is also asserts that both Ryōko and Shun has already gone to their hometown for their own training before she would bid both Sōma and Megumi farewell and good luck. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round After a month of preparation, Yūki arrived at the venue for the Preliminary Round and reunited with her fellow Polar Star friends. After some inspiring words from Senzaemon Nakiri, Yūki headed to the "B" Block along with Megumi as she bid farewell to Sōma, Shun, and Ryōko who headed to the "A" Block area. As the head judge of the "B" Block, Orie Sendawara, scanned the "B" Block kitchens for any standout students, Yūki was among the few who immediately caught her attention. At the time, Yūki was boiling wild duck using spices fried with duck fat. As she looked up in the stands, Yūki smiled and flashed a v-sign to her supporters from Polar Star. As the cooking period concluded, Yūki joined Megumi as the judging round began. For many of the initial dishes, the judges gave them extremely low scores, ranging from 33 points to as low as 6 points. However, this low scoring trend ended with Nao Sadatsuka whose Jet Black Curry Laksa was the first dish to earn a satisfactory score with an 84. Yūki presented her dish after Hisako Arato. Her Duck Cutlet Curry garnered praise from the judges for her usage of oranges as well as her usage of wild duck. Her efforts earned her a score of 86, putting her temporarily in third place. However, despite her best effort, Yūki's score eventually placed her 7th overall in the "B" Block, meaning that she did not qualify for the Main Tournament. As the Preliminary Round concluded, Yūki congratulated Megumi for qualifying for the Main Tournament. Though Yūki tried to smile off her loss, Fumio told her that she would make her favorite dish and told her that she did a splendid job. Yūki promptly burst into tears before returning to Polar Star to prepare a celebration for those who qualified for the main tournament. Celebration for Sōma and Megumi's Main Tournament Entry After the Preliminary Rounds, Yūki celebrates celebrate Sōma and Megumi's qualification to the Main Tournament by hosting the party in Zenji's room, with Ikumi and the Aldini Twins as their special guest. Begin for the "2nd round", Yūki tdragged Shun out from his room and proceed the party until daybreak. Tōtsuki Autumn Election:Main Tournament During the Main Tournament, Yūki and the Polar Star Dormitory students cheer for Sōma and Megumi, with her raising the Polar Star flag. Much to her and everyone's surprise, Sōma's first opponent was none other than Alice Nakiri, whom they believed impossible to beat due to her status as Senzaemon Nakiri's granddaughter and her astonish Molecular Gastronomy was beyond anyone's comprehension. To worsen the situation, Yūki, like most Sōma's supporters, heard other audience's assumption about Sōma's "inevitable defeat" against Alice and began speechless. During Alice's presentation, Yūki was shocked that Alice's Temari Bento had made a giant impact not only its taste and shape, but also it's flavor made from unseen ingredients, the sophisticated tomato juices; began to felt the pressure. Clubs Unknown Cooking Style *'Wild Game' - Yūki's cooking specializes in the usage of wild game meats. Yūki raises and cares for numerous wild animals in her room including a deer, a goose, a rabbit, and a boar. She also has the dream of making a Polar Star species of chicken which she raises outside in the Polar Star plantation. ''Shokugeki'' Records Unknown Trivia *Yūki means Distant (Yū) and Princess (Ki, an alternate pronunciation of Hime). The Kanji for Yoshino is Good Fortune (Yoshi) and Plains (No), which could be roughly translated as Good fortune of the plains a reference to her specialty in wild game. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant